Hidden Magical love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Leora the ancestor of Lion-o (Genderbent Leo.) Is in love with Tygus the best friend of Tyron the tiger leader. They have been meeting with each other for some time. But when their love causes Tygus to change from tiger to lion everyone is shocked can they keep the lie that something else caused it what will happen? And will a unexpected thing cause more trouble?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Leora was a lovely young lioness. She was one of Mum-Ra's lieutenants. But Leora was in love with Tygus the tiger. He was one of the best tigers in the air force. Leona remembers the day they fell in love.

Flashback.

 _Leona was still getting use to being in the black pyramid as were the other animals. But she felt uneasy. Especially when Leopardo a young leopard would flirt with her. He would even go so far to sexually harass her. He touched her inappropriately. "Cut that out!" she said._

 _Tygus saw what was going on and decided he had enough before things got too far. He slugged Leopardo in the face. "You leave her alone she's not interested. Now back off before I slug you again." Tygus said._

 _Leopardo ran off after that._

 _"Thank you Tygus," Leora said._

 _"No problem I was happy to help." Tygus said._

 _Then she whispered in his ear. "I think you're cute," she said._

 _Tygus turned red at that he was blushing._

Leora remembers that day well and she knows that things maybe bad now but they will get better. She was now heading for her secret meeting place with Tygus. "You know Leora you and Tygus will get in big trouble if you get caught!" Panthera said.

"I know, but I would risk it, I love him," Leora said and went ahead.

"Be careful you two," Panthera said.

Leora had made it to the room. It was quiet and dark there. "Tygus?" she said in a whisper.

"Leora?" Tygus said in a whisper. They saw each other and hugged.

"Oh Tygus it's so wonderful to see you," Leora said.

"It's great to see you too, but we must be careful, Mum-Ra will blow his top if he finds out," Tygus said.

"I know but I love you," Leora said.

"I love you to Leora." Tygus said.

Then they kissed each other. Just then Tygus was turned into a lion. "What happened?" Leora asked.

"I don't know," Tygus said.

They left the room confused. Soon the others noticed and they looked worried and concerned. "What is going on?" A voice asked. It was Mum-Ra he heard the commotion and came to investigate.

"Master some how Tygus has become a lion we scanned him and his name is Lenoch apparently. We are not sure how it happened." the scientist said.

"I see, but I will be back, just remember all of you don't keep secrets from me," Mum-Ra said.

"Yes sir," the crew said.

Lenoch and Leora were worried and they saw Mum-Ra walked off.

Mum-Ra made it to his chamber. "Ancient spirits of evil tell me why is Tygus now Lenoch?" Mum-Ra asked.

"Tygus was born under a spell and love is what set it free one of the female cat fell in love with him and her love set him free." the spirits said.

"I see," Mum-Ra said. "I must find out who he loves and loves him and keep them apart. Because I don't need a rebellion on my hands." he said.

"Mum-Ra if Lenoch father's a child you can hand raise the child as your own to be your heir." the spirits said.

"Good point I must make sure I find out who this lady is a monitor them closely." Mum-Ra said.

Leora and Lenoch were confused why this happened they hoped things will be alright. After this was strange but it had no effect on their love.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Leora and Lenoch did their best to keep their relationship secret. Today Leora had a rough day.

First that jerk Leopardo was flirting with her. She had to slap him to keep him away. Mum-Ra got on to her for being in such a bad mood and hitting the other commanding officer.

"But Mum-Ra you don't understand!" Leora said.

Mum-Ra didn't care he just didn't want his workers fighting amongst themselves.

Leora went to Lenoch in his room to vent.

Lenoch saw Leora was upset. "I can't believe it, it's like everything is going wrong!" Leora said then started crying.

Lenoch hugged her. "It's okay," he said.

They looked at each other. Lenoch made sure to lock the door. Then he and Leora looked at each other longingly. Then Lenoch started to undress and he saw that Leora had undressed as well.

Then they got into Lenoch's bed. Leora started to kiss him. Lenoch started to caress her hair. She started to rub his muscular arms and chest. He started rub her body as well. He held close and leaned close to him. The two cats purred and cuddled up to each other. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Leora woke up the next morning and saw that she was next to Lenoch's chest. "Good morning," Lenoch said.

"Good morning to you too," Leora said.

They were happy to see each other. They got dressed after that. Leora left Lenoch's room and fixed her hair.

Leora started to work. She was very happy that she was able to spend time with Lenoch. She was in a good mood. Mum-ra could see she was in a good mood and saw she was working hard as well.

Leora and Lenoch were still seeing each other. They made sure to keep their relationship a secret.

A couple of weeks later Leora woke up and she didn't feel well. She felt sick and she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Lenoch and Panthera heard her and went to check on her.

"Are you okay?" Panthera asked.

"I don't know," Leora said.

"I think we need to get you to bed," Lenoch said.

Leora was laying in bed she felt sick and her head hurt.

Mum-Ra wasn't happy to hear she was sick. But he knew she was valuable so he needed her healthy.

Leora was feeling a better. She kept working over the next couple of days.

She was walking and talking with Lenoch and Panthera. Then she felt dizzy and felt weak. Then she passed out. Panthera and Lenoch were shocked and they rushed her to the infirmary.

Mum-Ra saw her laying in the infirmary. "She fainted." Lenoch said.

"I see," Mum-ra said.

Leora woke up a bit later. Lenoch was relieved to see she was okay.

"Leora I'm going to take some blood now so don't worry I'm sure everything is fine," the doctor said.

Leora hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leora was waiting for the test results. Lenoch was with her. The doctor other than Panthera knew of their relationship but he didn't say a word to Mum-Ra. "Okay I have the results," he said. "I have a question for you both," he said.

"Okay," Leora said.

"When was the last time you two had sex?" He asked.

"About seven weeks ago." Lenoch said.

"Well Leora you're pregnant," the doctor said.

"I'm what!?" She said.

"Pregnant," The doctor said. "P-r-e-g-n-a-n-t," he spelled.

"I can spell," Leora said.

"Oh boy," Lenoch said.

"Mum-Ra must not find out about this," Leora said.

"Leora that is going to be tricky because you're going to show more symptoms and your belly is going to get bigger." The doctor said.

"We just have to try." Leora said.

"Either that or terminate the pregnancy." the doctor said.

"I don't know," she said.

"Leora if Mum-Ra finds out who knows what he might do," Lenoch said. "I doubt he will let his commander take a leave on motherhood." he said.

"I'll think about it, right now let's just keep it secret." she said.

The only other one they could trust with the secret was Panthera. Who was very concerned. "Leora Mum-Ra is going to find out," she told her.

"The doctor suggested terminating the pregnancy." Leora said.

"That might have to be done, Mum-Ra might raise the child as his own or worse," Panthera said.

"Worse how?" Leora asked if she didn't know.

"Maybe kill the child before it has a chance to live." Panthera said.

"I just have a lot to think about, I want to be alone," she said. Then went to her room. She sat down on her bed. She was thinking. It might be a good idea to end the pregnancy before Mum-Ra finds out it would be a good idea. But to kill the child before it would know what life was like she would never forgive herself. She kept warring with herself on this. Then she placed her hand on her belly. She smiled and was cherishing the very life that she was carrying in her womb.

She decided to keep the baby.

There was a knock on her door it was Lenoch. "Are you okay?' Lenoch asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Leora said.

He sat down next to her. "Have you decided. The doctor said he's prepared to do an abortion." he said.

"No," Leora said.

"What do you mean by no?" Lenoch asked.

"No I want to keep it," she said.

"But Leora, you know what Mum-Ra will do?" he asked.

"He might do something bad, but this is my baby, and I want it to live." she said. Then she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "Don't you want it to?" she asked.

Lenoch thought as he kept his hand on her belly. Then he smiled and hugged her. "This baby is in good hands," he said.

They told the doctor who didn't like this at all.

Mum-ra was very suspicious for some reason Leora was being careful and cautious. He saw that Lenoch was showing concern for Leora. He was very suspicious about this. _I must keep my eye on those two. Something strange is going on here._ He thought.

Leora was sleeping in bed with Lenoch and she woke up. She noticed she was now showing a little bit. She started working. Mum-Ra saw she had put on some weight. "Leora is just me or are you getting a little chubby?" Mum-Ra said.

"I beg your pardon?" she said. She sounded insulted that Mum-Ra would say that.

"I'm not trying to be rude, I just see you have gained a couple of pounds." he said.

"Maybe a little, but I'm fine," she said. She didn't want to tell Mum-Ra why she put on the weight. She was seeing the doctor secretly with Lenoch. He took an ultrasound. "How is the cub?" she asked.

"The cub is just fine," he said.

Leora and Lenoch were relieved at that. Mum-Ra noticed that Leora was very tired and moody. He knew something was going on and he was going to find out. Leora could see Mum-Ra was getting suspicious. "Lenoch I'm worried, Mum-Ra is getting suspicious, what are we going to do?" Leora asked.

"I hate to intrude but there is abortion still on the table." the doctor said.

"NO!" Leora said. "I'm not killing my baby," she said huddling close to Lenoch. He could tell she had grown very attached to the unborn child. He has too and he kissed her.

"Don't worry I will protect you and the baby." Lenoch said.

"But," the doctor said.

"You heard us, we want our baby to live." Leora said.

"Okay I can accept that but you are aware Mum-Ra might do something you might not like," he told them.

'We know," Lenoch said.

The doctor went back to work. Leopardo came into the medical room and hacked into the files. "Now let's see what is going on with little miss Leora." he said. Then he saw something. He saw it said pregnant with Lenoch's baby. He quickly printed it off and got out of the files and left quickly.

"Mum-Ra is going to love this," he said.


End file.
